


Войти в историю

by Dai_Ri



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Шинджи очень впечатлила Россия





	Войти в историю

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Оми и Шинджи действительно дружат  
> 2\. Разговор охватывает события ЧМ-2018 по футболу

Оми опаздывал. Не критически (критически — это когда на час и на репетицию), но всё равно малоприятно. Солнце палило нещадно. Даже в так называемой тени хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. Маска едва не приклеилась к лицу. Хороша звезда — пыхтящим паровозом прорезающая знойный день. Огроменные стенды с рекламой мороженого казались форменным издевательством.

— Айс — освежайс! — горланила стройная девушка в купальнике.

— Дура, — Оми нырнул в приветливо распахнутые двери.

В кафе приятно обдало прохладой, и некоторое время он просто стоял — как стоят мустанги, добравшиеся до воды, — под струями сплит-системы.

— Оми! — Шинджи лыбился — гордость японской сборной, блин, — и махал рукой. Весьма кстати. Людишки едва на головах друг у друга не сидели — Шинджи легко терялся в разномастной толпе. Оми протискивался, одаривая всех взглядом «отойди или умри». — Ты категорически не умеешь приходить вовремя.

— За себя говори, — Оми плюхнулся за столик и вытянул ноги. В футбольном клубе они с Шинджи периодически боролись за звание «самого пунктуального». Оми выигрывал только по праву семпая. Сейчас Шинджи вряд ли себе такое позволял — в Сборной состоял, всё-таки, в Чемпионате мира засветился.

— Я взял тебе лимонад с грейпфрутом и гранатом. Официантов здесь не дозовешься — клиентуры много.

— Я бы предпочел тоже отсюда не уходить, — Оми скинул кепку и зачесал мокрые волосы назад. — Адское пекло, а не погода. А в России как?

Шинджи хмыкнул.

— Не лучше. Застрелить того, кто пугал вечной мерзлотой. Расплавиться хотелось точно так же. Ну, в Волгограде так точно. Представляешь, там людей не штрафовали за то, что они купались в фонтанах!

— Купался?

— Мимо проходил, — Шинджи лукаво блеснул глазами. — У них на Мамаевом кургане — это место такое историческое, военное, — фонтан как плато, и оттуда струи бьют. Вразнобой. То утихнут, то снова! То средне, то сильно! Их называют «танцующими». А вечерами они еще и поют.

— Поют? — брови у Оми стремительно ушли вверх.

— Мне рассказывали, что в специальной кабинке сидит человек, и, значит, включает музыку — инструментальную, иностранную, всякую, — и начинает под нее струям ритм задавать. Это еще и подсветкой сопровождается! Очень красиво. Не видел никогда?

— Только если на шоу.

— А это не как шоу! Люди просто берут и устраивают себе праздник. Каждый вечер. И это совершенно бесплатно, и доступ свободный. Вообще через этот фонтан все желающие бегают, смеются. Ну, и я не удержался...

Оми закатил глаза. Он и не сомневался. Скрестил руки — всё это звучало ужасно завлекательно.

— И как, долго сох?

— Целый час, представляешь? Я же под вечер, после тренировки. Солнце уже ушло, а нагретый воздух остался. Так и брел в мокрой насквозь футболке, но было совершенно не холодно, и я даже дискомфорта не испытывал. Просто душа пела!

— «Мой хозяин — идиот»?

— Да ну тебя. Ты просто завидуешь.

Завидовал. Но признаваться в этом — ни в жизнь!

— А там — какая-то особая энергетика. Наполняешься ей до макушки. Мы на этот Мамаев курган еще ходили с экскурсией и дышать боялись. Много людей похоронено, много памяти собрано. Смотришь — кругом надписи, угольные следы, как рывок из настоящего в прошлое, — и без перевода в дрожь бросает. Ты бы смог камень, простой камень защищать ценой жизни?

Оми уставился на Шинджи — непривычно, страшно серьезного — и сглотнул.

— Не знаю.

В рамках лайва «Metropoliz» ему досталась роль-аллюзия на императора, и разработчик концепта попросил получше изучить историю Второй Мировой: «посмотрите фильмы, почитайте книги; проникнетесь атмосферой того времени». Оми хватило едва ли на один фильм и едва ли на одну книгу. Взрывы целых городов, уничтожение целых наций — как люди дошли до такого?! А другие сражались — за каждую жизнь, за каждый клочок земли.

— Вот и я не знаю. Там так много простора, так много зелени... — Шинджи смотрел в окно на пыльный, громкий и грязный мегаполис. — И тихо. В обыкновенные дни с трудом верил, что это город-миллионник. Зато в день матча!.. Ух, река. Да! Ты бы видел Волгу! Она и с океаном поспорит, клянусь!

— А жители дна океана с радостью поспорят с тобой, — Оми хмыкнул, на автомате воспроизводя приевшуюся мелодию из «Губка Боб: Квадратные штаны». Только что-то настолько глупое выбивало мутные и вязкие мысли. — Ты от темы-то не уходи, видел я этот ваш «матч».

— Хороший матч! Что тебе не понравилось? — Шинджи нахохлился, но хитринками так и стрелял.

— Последние пять минут — что это вообще было? Какого хрена вы мячик катали, а этот польский махина уселся на траву?

— Ну... — Шинджи покачался из стороны в сторону, будто студент, валяющий дурака и озадаченный вопросом. — За польского махину говорит не могу — устал человек, отдохнуть присел. А мы рисковали, зато сорвали джекпот!

— Джекпот, мать вашу. Джекпот! Я себе чуть волосы не вырвал, пока смотрел.

Шинджи резко подался вперед, напоминая заговорщика.

— Ладно, слушай. Расклад прост как онигири. Мы предугадали, что поляки напоследок решат громко хлопнуть дверью. Не то чтобы мы им дали спокойно забить мяч, но... после гола поляки заметно остыли: дело сделано, карта бита, можно отдыхать. Между таймами расклад оказался такой: удерживать позиции, пытаться сравнять счет, но не злить и следить за матчем Сенегала с Колумбией. За матчем следил тренерский штаб и держал в курсе дел. И во второй половине второго тайма стало ясно — или мы из шкуры вон вылезем, забивая мяч, а потом не давая забить взвинченным полякам, или, возможно, войдем в историю.

— Боже, — Оми прикрыл глаза, не в силах выносить чрезмерно довольной физиономии. — В истории, Шинджи, обычно влипают.

— А мы вошли! — Шинджи прокашлялся и, немного гундося, стал цитировать: — «Впервые в истории футбола сборная Японии вышла из группы благодаря фейр-плей. Честная игра — решает».

— Не хочу этого слышать, — Оми сморщился, припоминая, сколько звонков и сообщений на него посыпалось с этим вот — не продохнуть. — И тогда какого хрена творилось в матче с Бельгией?

— Тебя не было, — Шинджи улыбался как журил.

— Ага, скажи ещё, мне надо было притащить на матч Ацуши-сана и Такахиро-сана, чтобы они исполнили для вас приободряющую песню.

— Это было бы очень круто! А то песня есть, клип есть, а живого присутствия — нету.

— А если серьезно?

— А если серьезно, — Шинджи набрал в грудь воздуха и наверняка с большой радостью отвлекся на принесенные, наконец, лимонады. Долгие извинения не спасли девушку от уничтожающих взглядов. А она даже внимания не обратила! — А если серьезно, Оми, то в историю два раза подряд не попадают. Ну выиграли бы мы, и про фейр-плей бы резко забыли. Да и Бельгия сильная команда на самом деле.

— Точно стоило приезжать, — Оми мрачно тянул приятный кисловатый лимонад.

— Однозначно! — Шинджи пил свой, откинувшись обратно на спинку стула. — На следующий чемпионат приезжай обязательно.

— Заметано.

— И в Россию давай вместе сгоняем....

— Медведей с балалайками гонять?

Шинджи усмехнулся.

— Да нет там никаких медведей. Я даже разочаровался. И водку на каждом углу не пьют. Нормальные хорошие люди. И девушки там — красивые. А природа... — он снова смотрел в окно, будто проносясь через тысячу километров в край зеленых лесов и бесконечных — говорят, плохих — дорог.

— Всё может быть. К фонтанам, значит, доступ свободный?

— Совсем забыл! — Шинджи хлопнул себя по лбу и протянул магнитик. На Оми смотрела статная волевая женщина, за ней вздымалась река и какая-то крепость. — Это монумент «Родина-мать зовёт!»

— У них всё такое? — Оми рассматривал выпуклое изображение и испытывал затаенный, странный трепет. У такой матери сыновья никак не могли проиграть.

— Да, всё.

— Хочу посмотреть.

— Покупаем билет на завтрашнее число? — Шинджи потянулся к телефону, словно действительно собирался бронировать.

— Нет, дурачье! У меня куча лайвов, сольный проект, репетиции, съемка в фильме, съемки в журналах...

— Не продолжай! Скажи лучше «чиз»! — Шинджи направил на них камеру и сам показал «виктори».

Оми закатил глаза и всё-таки улыбнулся. Неровные края магнита впивались в ладонь. «Ценой собственной жизни»? Хороший пример не останавливаться, идти вперед и воплощать свои мечты в реальность.


End file.
